As population continues to grow, more land is required for habitation and more food is required for consumption. To accommodate growing urbanization and the decrease of arable land area, agricultural systems are centralizing to hotspots within the U.S. and other countries. However, these large-scale production systems may use inefficient methods, and some systems may select fruits and vegetables for their ability to be harvested early and transport for extended periods of time as opposed to being selected for good nutritional content. The increase use of transplants is needed to support the increase in farming for the rising population. Some consumers may wish to engage in supporting or growing locally produced foods for increased quality, nutrition and lower price. However, many cities lack the zoning laws to address small-scale agricultural operations. The present invention features a self-contained semi-automated production facility capable of culturing plants and other organisms in a controlled environment. The system of the present invention provides optimal environmental conditions, regardless of the external conditions, to allow for production of such plants and organisms. The system of the present invention helps to use better technologies to produce food, rather than the traditional methods. The present invention is in no way limited to the examples disclosed herein.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description.